<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дзвони by Каї (kaiender)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750416">Дзвони</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D1%97'>Каї (kaiender)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Da Vinci's Demons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Zoroaster (Da Vinci's Demons), Bells, Gen, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Українська</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D1%97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Італія — країна дзвонів. Ніде дітися.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дзвони</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Співають італійські дзвони. Срібним дзенькотом, бронзовим гудінням. Зустрічають ранки, проводять вечори, передають плітки та новини.</p><p>Ось і зараз шепочуться у Римі Іоанн Хреститель с Марією Маджоре: чому Папа роздратований? Де той, хто вміє одним словом угамувати гнів, одним дарунком осолодити хіть? Чи утік він? Чи загинув? Чи пропав у катакомбах? Але ховається Ватиканський пагорб за золотою німотою.</p><p>Дзенькоче сміхотливо Кампаніла Джотто у Флоренції, підтенькують їй срібні брязкальця на поганських фалосах. Відчуй-но, дзеленчать вони, не ганьблять нас більше; диви-но, цвірчать вони, нас шанують як паломницькі відзнаки; слухай-но, дзвенять вони, як радіє розпусна Флоренція. Адже згинув той, хто погрожував зруйнувати наші мури, щез той, хто волів позбавити нас митців.</p><p>Муркоче улесливо мідь венеційського Сан Марко. Може не згубився він, може, на Схід поїхав? Далеко сягають наші кораблі, далеко несуть наших купців. То може й гонфалоньєра підхоплять? Закрутять протоками островів, завертять переливами шовків, опов’ють димами кальянів, обов’ють інтригами гаремів. Ось і нема вже дипломатів, зникли десь посланці, захрясли у турецьких солодощах, потопли у грецьких колодязях. І вирядить їх лише крик муедзина, адже не допнуться християнські дзвони до імперії османів.</p><p>Але вже, краплею чорної бронзи, падає ніж у темні води підземелля. Ні, мовчить він, не віддам свого. Мій це Мінотавр, він одне зі своїм страхом. Де не піде він — усюди будуть наші хідники, де не зачаїться — усюди просякне отруйна вода. Як би він не намагався — не сховатися йому від очей чудовиськ. Їм не треба гукати його на ім’я, їм не треба брязкати металом, їм досить мовчати та чекати. І блудний син повернеться до Лабіринту.</p><p>Дрібним оловом розсипається відповідь Сан Донато з Генуї. Що нам до ваших містерій та одалісок, ось прянощі та нові ринки — ось це так, це серйозне заняття. А вам ніц, не підкажемо, ми міцно тримаємось за свої таємниці. Так відпливли, щось шукати — чи то край світу, чи то стелю неба — вас не стосується, адже знаряджали їх ми, отже й зиск не ваш буде. Перетопимо його в монети за правдивою вагою, залишимо вам олово злиденною журбою.</p><p>Коситься бундючно на сусідку Савона. Хай немає тут золотих куполів або латунних прикрас, але є таємниця, яку вся Італія хоче дізнатися. Лише Савоні відомо, якими воротами в’їхав вершник на вороному коні, лише Савоні відомо, яким шляхом попрямував він далі. Тож не розповість вона, що за бухту називають Варацце.</p><p>У Варацце немає метушні. У Варацце є руїни древніх стін та одвічне море. А ще дзвіниця червоної цегли, куди полюбляє підійматися мовчазний гість. Він торкається пучками грубих мотузок, гладить ліктями запалені вітрами підвіконня, втирає взуттям лайку в кам’яні ступені. Невеличким молоточком чіпає край дзвону, обслуховує тихі жалощі нечутного гулу. Замазує зіллями невидимі оку тріщини, зализує оліями боки до сяйного блиску. Й слухає, слухає, слухає. Щоб співав дзвін в тон вітру та морю, щоб сягав звуком до глибин душі, щоб нікого не залишав байдужим.</p><p>А коли досягнуто ідеалу — тоді можна розкинути руки, тоді можна розбігтися за три кроки, тоді можна кинутися усім тілом, обійняти та штовхнути масивний тулуб. До першого зіткнення з билом, до першої вібрації, що лунає кістками, до першого пропущеного вдиху та тьоху серця. А коли повертаєшся — задихатися від нестями, тремтіти від захоплення, розчинятися у гуркоті, загубитися у повітрі — то почуваєшся вільним. Від тіла, від віри, від посади, від сім’ї, від церкви.</p><p>Хіба мало від чого бажає звільнитися Джироламо Ріаріо делла Ровере, капітан-генерал Святої церкви, гонфалоньєр Святого Престолу, сеньйор Імоли та Форлі, слухняний син, (не)вірний чоловік та люблячий батько.</p><p>Особливо якщо знає, що коли його обм’якле тіло стече зі дзвону, йому не дадуть впасти сильні руки (не)друга.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>